


What If? Avengers: Age of Ultron

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [4]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Age Of Ultron - Freeform, F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Rewrite, X-Men References, agents of shield references, giving love to underrated characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: A rewrite of the final battle between the Avengers and Ultron.
Relationships: Crystal Amaquelin/Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Lorna Dane & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Pietro Maximoff
Series: What if? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Kudos: 16





	What If? Avengers: Age of Ultron

**Author's Note:**

> I will be messing around with the timeline and the battle will kind of be out of order but whatever!

Pietro watched as the bullets flew towards Clint Barton and a kid. He watched as Clint prepared to take the bullets for the kid, bracing himself for the inevitable. Pietro realized he couldn’t let the man die so ran as fast as he could, which sadly wasn’t enough because of how much little energy he had left. Realizing that the only way to save them both was to take the bullets himself, he prepared himself. Fortunately the bullets seemed to have paused in mid air, a familiar green energy surrounding them. Recognition filled Pietro’s eyes.  
  


“Hi Lorna,” Pietro said without turning around to see who had saved him.

  
“Hello brother,” Lorna replied. After a second, Pietro turned around. “Your an idiot.”

  
Pietro smiled at her remark. “I know.”

_“I hate to ruin this sibling moment but we still have some work to do,”_ an unfamiliar voice said through the coms, startling everyone.

* * *

The rest of the battled went with ease, which obviously came from the fact that a mental manipulator had joined the battle.   
  


“ _No!_ ” The twins and Lorna yelled when they heard that the plan was to destroy the rock.   
  


“We are not letting you destroy these peoples homes!” Pietro told the group of heroes.   
  


“Got a better a idea?” Tony Stark asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  


Not missing a beat Wanda replied, “Yes.”   
  


“Wanda,” Lorna whispered, “are you sure you want to tap into **it** again, you said yourself - “   
  


“I know what I said,” she replied, “But if I don’t then all these people will lose their homes.”   
  


“Please stay safe,” Pietro whispered to Wanda after he realized nothing was going to change his mind, “we can’t lose you too.”

Wanda toke a deep breath and nodded her head. Fear shined in her eyes as she accessed the chaos she tried so hard to keep back. “I... It would be safer if you go.”

* * *

The magic moved around the whole floating city, following the command that was giving to it. “Home, ground, come, bound,” Wanda muttered under her breath. She could feel tears slowly fall down, the immense pain and shear exhaustion finally getting to her once her. Black dots danced around her vision and she could feel herself slip into her mind.

* * *

Wanda had done it, the city was back on the ground. Her red wisps flowing all threw the city. It would of been a pretty cool sight to see if it weren't for all the destruction. As soon as the city had grounded itself, Lorna dropped down, scaring basically everyone but her brother. 

"She is just grabbing Wanda," Pietro explained nonchalant.

* * *

The aftermath was a mess. Lorna and Pietro watched over a sleeping Wanda nervously while everybody else was being checked on by different medics. 

"I hope that is the craziest thing we see for a while," Daisy said after a couple minutes of complete silence. 

"I highly doubt that," Tony Stark replied.   
  


In a quick flash of light, a large looking bulldog appeared with a young women with blonde and black hair. Her face was full of happiness and relief. “Pietro,” she said, her voice cracking. “My love.”  
  


“Told you! Drama is going to unfold!”

Pietro stood up in a flash. “Crystal,” he breathed out and within a second he appeared right in front of her. “I’m so sorry - ” He was cut off by a passionate kiss. Their lips crashed full force. Their hands wrapped around each other, Crystal's wrapped around Pietro's neck while Pietro's were around her waist. It was a cute and loving scene but of course somebody had to make a gagging noise.

When they finally pulled away, after like an hour, Daisy stood up and bowed which caused like seventy-five percent of people in the room to think she is crazy. “Princess Crystal,” she respectfully said.   
  


“Seriously Daisy?” Crystal asked in an annoyed yet happy tone. “Family doesn’t bow to each other. Now come give your cousin a hug.” To which she did, it wasn't that extravagant or anything. Just a quick hug.   
  


“Yeah, hi,” Clint butted in. “Can somebody tell me what the f*ck just happened.”   
  


“Language,” Natasha muttered under her breath, which of course got her a glare from one Steve Rogers.   
  


“Let me introduce you to Princess Crystal of the Inhumans!” Daisy said in a dramatic fashion. “My wonderful cousin that I didn’t know I had until about six weeks ago!”   
  


Crystal rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic.”   
  


“Isn’t everyone in this line of business?” Lorna asked as she placed a cold wash cloth on Wanda’s head. Pietro shrugged in response as fifty percent of the room glared at her. "Anyway," Lorna said rolling her eyes, trying to get away from the glares. "How is Luna?"

"Cute!" Daisy shouted as she clapped her hands.

"She is fine, thanks for asking." Crystal said after she sent a weird look towards her cousin. "Though she misses her dad."

Pietro pulled Crystal close, kissing the top of her head. "You can blame HYDRA for that one."

"Oh, believe me, I am," Crystal replied. "And I suspect we have thirty minutes before your father declares war on them."

Blank stares were met with that statement and the confusion reached a new hight. 

"Don't worry, Professor X already warned me about it," Maria told them causing even more confusion.

"Um? What?" Tony Stark asked because he can.

"Our father is Magneto and trust me, there is nothing more you can do to get on his bad side then kidnap anyone in our family," Pietro calmly stated with a shrug. Cue people fainting.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of Daisy related to the Inhuman Royal Family from a different fanfic, I thought it was a pretty cool idea. If you want the story name, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also I will probably add more to this later on.


End file.
